


December Advent Calendar Challenge

by LadyD16



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Team, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyD16/pseuds/LadyD16
Summary: It's movie night at Jack's again.





	December Advent Calendar Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes:

Written  - December 2007

* * *

 

     

Laden with a bowl of chips, balancing a cup of dip on top, Daniel grabbed some beers from the fridge, kicking it closed with his foot.  Then he back went to join Teal’c and Jack in the living room.  “So, what’s it gonna be tonight, Teal’c?”  

 

“Colonel O’Neill has appointed himself as the selector for tonight’s entertainment.  He indicated that I required training of an element of your society that dealt with heavy planting.”

 

“Huh? Jack?”

 

“T..."  [Sigh]  'What I said was that I need to teach you about the _seedier_ parts of our society.  You know the Goodfellas, the Mob, and people like Elliot Ness, who studied the criminal mind.  Daniel, this came out when T asked me about a movie in the store.  I started trying to explain it, but just decided it’d be better to just show him.”  

 

Jack pointed to the video ontop of the TV.  Then he grimaced as he twisted his head around to glance out the patio door. “Carter’s still out by my grill.  She might try something to improve it’s operation with the possibility of ruining my beer-steaks!”

 

“Right, Jack.  Go rescue the food.”

 

Jack moved to peer out the side of the patio door.

 

Daniel clapped his hands together and faced Teal'c. “So, how many movies are we planning on watching and what’re they about?”

 

“Three wise men movies are planned.”

 

The two heard a groan come from the direction of the patio door.  

 

“Guys!”  Jack yelled back.  “Wise _guys_ , T.  Stop laughing Daniel and start the movie already.  I’ll.... be right back.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
